Field
The present disclosure relates generally to ridable vehicles and, more specifically, to a ridable scooter with a rotational connection.
Description of the Related Art
Riding on vehicles such as scooters or skateboards is a popular recreational activity. Scooters have become popular among many age groups and there are many different scooter variations and designs. Some scooters generally have at least two wheels and some type of steering mechanism. Some scooter designs include four or more wheels.